A variety of media sharing and social networking system allow users to establish profiles and share content with other users via their respective profiles. For example, an established media sharing system can allow users to upload videos and associate those videos with their user account. In an aspect, the user account can embody a channel that includes videos uploaded by the user of the account. When a video is uploaded to the video sharing system by the user, it becomes part of the channel of the user that uploaded it. Other users that want to view the uploader's videos can go to that channel to access the uploaded content of interest. Recently, media sharing systems have allowed uploaders to move or copy a video from one channel to another once it had been uploaded. However, this can create a problem for viewers of the channels when they are seeking videos that have been moved.